


The favorite daughter

by Servena



Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Genre: Feast, Gen, Honesty, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Season 1 Episode 3, Sharing, Trust, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “So you’re a virgin, huh?”[Set during episode 3 of season 1 "Feast".]





	The favorite daughter

“So you’re a virgin, huh?”

As she turns around, the nearby fire casts a whirl of light and shadow over her face. “Of course.” Her white teeth shine as she grins. “Do you doubt my innocence, round-eye?”

He tilts his head slightly. “So what was it that we were doing earlier?”

She steps closer to him, her face now hidden in his shadow. “Do you threaten me, stranger?” Her voice is sweet, but the edge is sharp.

He raises his hands. “I hold no such intention. I was just wondering –“

She rolls her eyes. “By the blue sky, please don’t apologize. You know as well as me that it was not your doing, but my own. You just had to lie there! And I hope you don’t suffer the delusion that you took my virginity? I lost it years ago to some mongol boy I don’t remember.”

“So enlighten me, how will you convince the court of your innocence? They take it very seriously here I’ve heard. Or do you intend to never take a husband?”

She laughs. “We are mongols. The Khan may have adopted the Chinese practice of testing a noble woman’s innocence before a marriage, but my father holds no such beliefs.”

“Your husband might still object.”

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “A husband I choose will take me for who I am.”

“I was of the understanding that your husband will be whoever will best you.”

She snorts. “My husband will be whoever I will _let_ best me.”

He nods slowly. “I understand.”

She reaches up to move her fingers through his hair. “Don’t get your hopes up, round-eye. Even if I were interested, my father would never accept someone like you. Besides, losing to you would lack credibility. I pinned you to the floor as easy as a new-born puppy.”

“Now you’ve hurt my pride.”

“I’m sure it will recover.”

He turns to look over to the men gathered around the fireplace. “Do you already have someone particular in mind then?”

She just smiles and he follows her gaze. “Byamba?”

“He is the Khan’s son.”

“He is a bastard, though.”

“Would you have me take Jingim then? He is as soft as the belly of a cat. No, I want a true mongol to be the father of my children.”

He nods. “Byamba is a fine warrior. And a good man.”

“I know. Less would not do.”

“But would your father accept someone like him?”

She pats him on the shoulder. “I see you still understand very little. He would hand me a star from the dark sky if he could. I am his favorite daughter after all.”


End file.
